Kingdom Hearts: Darkness & Wind
by Soul Reaper 2.0
Summary: Xani, daughter of a Nobody family, has lived for years without knowning her power. When her powers awake, she can't control it. With her family sending her to the Organization to control her power. While there, she begins to fall in love. Xaldin X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Soul Reaper 2.0 here! To anyone who has read my older Kingdom Hearts story, Giver or Destroyer, just to let you know that I will _not_ be updating that for awhile.

Don't be upset by this; I've created a new Kingdom Hearts story (see below). This will be awesome.

BTW, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. Just my OC's. First chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: How you ever wondered?

On a rooftop of a house, two adults sat there staring at the starry night sky. One was a female with long black hair with wide and thick gold streaks which loosely ran down her back and over her shoulders, black eyes, around the age of 19. She had light brown skin with dark markings over her eyes. She wore a dark brown tank top, blue jeans and white sneakers with grey socks.

The other was a dark brown male around the age of 25 with black hair, dark brown eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a red jacket, black track pants with white socks and black sneakers.

"It's such a wonderful night." The male said as he stared at the full moon. "It's nice to get out and sit under the stars. He put his hands behind his head and lay back on the roof.

"It sure is." The female agreed, as she scratched one of her elven ears which poked out from underneath her long hair. "It's always nice to watch the Sunset, the sunrise or look at the stars. It's really peaceful."

"True. So true."

A question popped into the females head. "Hey, Dex?"

"Yeah?" Dex turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Xani. What's on your mind?" he sat up. Xani paused for a moment.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to have a heart?" she put her hand over her chest. There was no heartbeat. "I mean, that we're nobodies, you and I have been since birth. I've always wondered what it'll be like to have an actual heart."

Dex was silent for a minute. "You know... I haven't really thought of that. Maybe you could ask mom and dad about that. Besides it's alright being a Nobody. Otherwise we wouldn't have our powers."

Xani was saddened at the last sentence. She looked away. Dex realized his mistake.

"Sorry, sis. I didn't mean it like that. Sorry." He sat upright, still looking at his little sister.

"It's just not fair." She said, nearly shedding a tear. "It's just that you, mom and dad have your powers... and I don't. Dad has light, mom has earth and you have fire. I don't have any powers or know what they are." She began to sob.

"Hey, hey." Dex put his arm around Xani. "Don't cry, Xani, don't cry. You'll find out your powers eventually. Don't worry, it'll turn out alright." Xani looked at him as he smiled and did a thumb up. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dex. You always know how to cheer me up. You're the best brother that I could ask for."

Dex smiled. "What can I say? You're my sister."

"Dexter! Xani! Dinner time! Get down here!" a deep male voice called out from inside.

"Well. Time for dinner. I'm starving." Dex stated as he jumped off the roof and onto the street below. Xani laughed.

"Aren't you always?" she jumped down as well.

Inside the house: Dining room

"Now you two better not forget that you have Keyblade practice tomorrow."

A man with brown hair and aqua eyes said.

He wore a black hooded shirt, a black zipped up sleeveless vest, black fingerless gloves, skin-tight pants, black socks, and black sneakers with white stripes. He was around the age of 45 and had facial hair under his chin.

"Relax, dad." Xani said. "We won't forget. Right, Dex?"

Dexter nodded. "Right. We'll come home straight after we finish school."

"Speaking of school, that reminds me. We finish at 1pm tomorrow."

"What's the occasion, dear?" their father asked. "Why so early?"

"The schools are closing down for three months." Dex answered. "Not sure why but they're letting all the secondary and the college students leave."

"That's great, honey. Now you'll have more time to perfect your skills." A brown skinned woman with light brownish- black hair said. She wore only a black cloak with silver zippers and silver beads.

"Yeah, mom. It'll be great." Xani said. "But haven't we already learnt enough on..." she was cut off when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Their father got up, walked to the door and opened it. There was a old woman the same height as him. Had greying brown hair and looked like she was still 50. She wore a robe covering most of her clothing which wasn't seen underneath.

"Grandma!" Dex and Xani's father hugged her.

"Hello, Dax." She said. "How's my favourite grandson?"

Dax laughed. "I'm your only grandson." He motioned her inside. "Come inside and sit down. Dax's grandmother walked inside and took off her robe.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked.

"No, not at all. It's nice for you to visit."

"Hello, Mera." Dax's wife entered the living room. "Nice to see you again."

"And you too, Xerina." Mera replied. "Where are the kids?"

"In their rooms upstairs. You can go and see them if you like." Xerina said.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She teleported upstairs.

10 minutes later: Xani's room

Xani stood in front of her mirror combing her hair. She yawned and looked her digital alarm clock. The time said 10:55pm.

"That late already?" she asked to no-one in peculiar. "Have to ready for bed soon."

"You cannot stay up to say to 'hello' to your grandma?" Xani turned around to see Mera standing behind her.

"Grandma Mera!" Xani hugged her. "When did you get here?"

"About 15 minutes ago." She examined her great granddaughter from head to toe. "My word, look how big you've gotten. You look lovely."

Xani blushed a bit. "Thanks. Though it has been only 10 years. Dexter and I missed you so much. I thought we weren't going to see you again."

"Well, I've been pretty busy. With trying to keep the world's safe and all." She sat down on Xani's bed and motioned her to sit. "Sit down child, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, grandma?" Xani asked as she sat down. "What do you want to tell me?"

Suddenly much to her surprise, Mera burst into flames revealing a fiery figure.

"Ah!" Xani shouted. "What are you?"

"This is my true self, Xani." Mera said "Don't be afraid. I should've told you when you were younger."

"I don't understand. Tell me what?"

"That I'm the sun goddess. I'm the reason for the streaks in your hair."

"But I always thought they were just for show."

"No, my child. You harness the power of the sun in your hair. Haven't you noticed the streaks glowing every time when the sun rises?"

Xani shook her head. "No."

"That's because you hold some of my power within you. You are a gifted child. You hold great power which someday you'll learn to control. Awaiting you is a road to your destiny."

"That's not all you want to tell me, is there?" Xani asked.

"No. There's some bad news. But what I said was the truth. I blessed you... you. The most beautiful female with my power so you can use when you control them."

"But what's the bad news?"

Mera was silent. "... I haven't got much longer to live."

Xani was horrified. "Grandma... you mean?"

"I'm dying. I've only got six months to live. My light is dying. It's time to accept my fate."

"No, grandma! You can't die. Please!"

"Do not cry, Xani." Mera said softly as she comforted her great granddaughter. "I will still be with you when I'm gone. You are my legacy. Do you understand?"

Xani nodded. "Yes, grandma. I do." She remembered her question. "Grandma?"

"Yes?" Mera reverted back to her human form.

"Can I ask you an important question?"

"Of course, child. What is it?"

Xani tapped her fingers uncomfortably. "Well..." she paused. "What's it like to have a heart?"

"A heart? What do you mean?"

"I mean that since I'm a Nobody and have been one since birth, I lack a heart. I just want to know what a hearts like."

Mera thought for a moment. "Well... if my knowledge is correct. Having a heart is an amazing thing. You can feel all kinds of emotions such as happiness, love, and joy for example. But there are a few bad things."

"Like what?"

"Like if you fall in love with someone that you like but they cheat on you. It can break your heart. But even though a heart is strong at times but the darkness will always come to force that said heart into succumbing."

Xani hugged Mera. "Thank you, grandma. That's all I wanted to know."

Mera looked at the clock; it was nearly 11:30pm. "Oh my, look at the time. You should be in bed."

"Right. Goodnight."

"Night." Mera got up and left; teleporting out. Xani laid down on her bed and rested her head on the pillow.

'I wonder what my power will be.' She wondered. 'I bet it'll be awesome.'

She stared at the ceiling. She sighed.

"Well, at least it'll be a good day tomorrow." She clapped her hands twice. The lights turned off, only her golden streaks being the only light in the room.

Slowly and surely, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So what'd you think? Feel free to review. Next chapter will be up ASAP.

**Xani: Can't wait to see my power!**

**Me: Never can I!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness

"Xani, time for school!" Dax said loudly as he stood in his daughter's doorway. "Get up."

Xani stretched and yawned tiredly as she sat up. She was wearing a simple plain white nightshirt which ran down past her knees.

"Morning, dad." She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Dax smiled.

"Morning. We're waiting for you to get up and dressed. Breakfast is ready."

"Okay," she got up and pulled the sheets back. "I'll be down shortly."

5 minutes later

Xani walked down the stairs, now fully dressed wearing the same clothes from last night, into the dining room where her family was. Dex was watching TV and eating toast. Dax was reading the newspaper. And Xerina and Mera were just drinking coffee.

"Morning, sweetie." Xerina greeted.

"Morning, sis." Dex said.

"Good morning, Xani" Mera said.

"Morning." Xani greeted back. She smiled, cheerfully. "It's a beautiful day outside today."

"It sure is." Xerina commented. "Breakfast is ready. Cereal and OJ."

Xani sat at the table and started eating. When she finished, she got up, pushed her chair in and grabbed her school bag.

"Come on, Dex. Let's go."

"Coming!" Dex said as he grabbed his school books. They exited through the door.

"Bye you two." Xerina waved as the two walked down the driveway and into the street.

Xani and Dex walked down the street as cars raced by. Xani spoke.

"Pretty busy today, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes. Lots of people going to work."

"Hey, Dex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what the markings on my eyes suppose to represent?" Xani asked as she looked up at him.

"I have to say that they look like conjoined raven heads or eagle heads. I don't know."

"Thanks." She replied.

"No prob."

They continued walking until they got a large college. Many students were walking in the front entrance, talking with their mates or just goofing.

"Well," Xani started. "Here we go." Dexter nodded as they walked in. Dexter began to walk off in another direction.

"I gotta go. I'll see you out here at lunchtime." He said.

"K. See ya." She walked to a young female sitting by the tree. The female was a brown hair and blue eyed. She was reading a book. She heard Xani's voice.

"Hi, Jessica. How are you?" Jessica looked up from the book to a smiling Xani looking down at her.

"Hey, Xani. I've been waiting for you." She said. She stood up and they gave each other a friendly hug. "You look lovely as ever. And that's a compliment."

"Aw, thank you, Jessica. You really are a good friend."

"You really are a good friend." A different voice mocked her from behind.

"Don't tell me." Xani said with disgust.

"Yep. It's her." Jessica said with the same expression. "Laura."

"Figures."

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Laura shouted. Xani turned to face a dark haired girl with green eyes staring at her and Jess.

"What do you want, Laura?" Xani asked, growling the word 'Laura'.

"I want you out of this school!" Laura shouted. "It's your fault!"

"My fault?" Xani shouted in protest. "What for?"

"Before you got here six months ago, I was the best girl around here. Now everyone likes you instead of me!"

"Well, I can't help it! Everybody likes me because of my looks and personality."

"I don't give a fuck! Get out of this school right NOW!"

"... No. You can't make me leave. Get lost." Xani looked at her friend. "Let's go."

"That's right, go you little nobody bitch."

"What'd you say?" Xani asked, slightly angry. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"No, I called you a dumbass." Laura replied sarcastically. She smirked.

"Why you..." Xani shook with rage. Jessica's eye's widened in shock as a dark fiery aura emitted from her best friend.

"Oh crap..." she looked at Laura. "Uh Laura, you better stop."

"Why? I'm just getting started." She gloated, not noticing that the visible dark aura around Xani was getting bigger. Xani clutched her head in pain.

"What's... happening?" she asked. Laura finally said something that was the last straw.

"You are a pathetic, weak, little child." She said putting emphasis on her words.

"Laura!" Jessica shouted. Xani roared as darkness emitted from her body. Her teeth were bared as she glared at Laura; a death glare. Laura realized her mistake.

"Oops."

"You are going to get it!" Xani shouted as she charged darkness in her hand.

"Uh Xani, l-lets be rational. No need to get angry. Hehe." Laura said in fear. She suddenly felt a burning sensation in her mid section. She looked down to see a burning hole in her torso. Laura felt extremely weak, looking at Xani to see her hand smoking from a blast. Laura gasped for air as she collapsed in a heap. Dead.

Xani finally came to her senses as the darkness died down and disappeared. She panted heavily and collapsed on her knees.

"What- what just happened?" she took a glimpse of her hands. She gasped in horror. Darkness was emitting from them.

"Darkness? That's my power? I-impossible!" she looked at the body of Laura and she was horrified.

"She's... she's dead. I killed her! I'm a monster!"

Jessica reached out to touch Xani but was pushed away. "AH! Xani!"

"Don't touch me!" you'll get hurt too!"

"But..."

"Xani!" Dex ran up to them and crouched beside his sister. "Are you okay? I saw the whole thing. What happened?"

Xani looked at him, tears falling from her eyes. She was hyperventilating and her hands were shaking. Dex noticed the darkness glowing on her hands.

"Oh good god! We have to get you home." He grabbed her hands and helped her up. They were about to leave until Jessica stopped them.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"I'm taking Xani home, Jessica. This is serious." Dex told her.

"...Okay."

"Come on, sis."

15 minutes: Outside the house.

Dex and Xani stood outside the door of their house. Xani was still crying of what happened earlier. Dex was doing his best to calm her down.

"There, there. Its okay, it's okay." He said softly.

"No it's not okay!" Xani screamed. "How can I have darkness as my power? It's not fair! Not fair!" her sobbing got heavier.

Dex was saddened at the picture: he hated seeing her cry like this.

"I'm sorry, Xani. It's not your fault." He suddenly realized something and began rummaging through his bag. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He pulled out a wrapped parcel and handed it over. "Here."

"What is it?" Xani took the parcel, wiping the tears away.

"Open it. I've been saving it for your birthday, but you know it hurts me to see you upset. Consider it an early birthday present."

Xani took off the wrapping and opened the box. She gasped in surprise off what she saw inside: a golden headband. It wasn't fancy shaped but more in a thin circular shape.

"An Egyptian pagan headband." She said. "Dex, where did you find this?"

"I bought it in an Egyptian jewellery store. I just told the manager that I was looking for a gift for you and they showed me this." He explained. "It cost a lot but I don't care. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

Xani put the headband on her head. It was a perfect fit. "How do I look?"

"Like a real Egyptian princess." He simply said.

Xani smiled and hugged him, who returned it. It didn't last long when they heard a voice coming on the other side of the door. They recognised one of them; their mothers.

"And so it's settled?" Xerina asked.

"Yes. I'll take good care of your daughter. After all... you two are my best friends and I owe a favour from the ones you owed me." A deep male voice was heard.

"Thank you, Xemnas. This is for Xani's sake."

"Who are our parents talking to?" Xani whispered. Dex shrugged.

"Let's find out." He opened the door, revealing Dax and Xerina talking to a dark skinned male with orange eyes and silver hair and he wore a black coat much like Xerina.

"Mom, dad... whose this?" Dex asked.

Xerina and Dax were silent for a moment before Dax spoke.

"Xani, Dexter. This is Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII. They're a group of powerful Nobodies like us. Your mother and I used to be members."

"Yes." Xerina began. "We were under his leadership until we convinced him that we were leaving and he allowed us without getting eliminated."

"Eliminated?" Dex asked.

"To be in the Organization, you have to prove that you're strong enough to keep your place otherwise... you don't want to know."

Xemnas focused his gaze on Xani. He smiled before turning his gaze on Dax and Xerina.

"So this is your daughter?" he asked. "Quite beautiful for her age. So she's the source of darkness that we detected."

"That's right." Dax said. "Please teach her. We beg you."

"I see. Do not worry for I'll be honoured to teach her." Xemnas walked over to Xani, who was holding onto her brother's arm. He extended his hand.

"Hello there. My name is Xemnas. And you are?"

Xani didn't answer. She just buried her head in Dexter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sir." Dex said. "She's just a little shy."

Xani lifted her head so she was staring at Xemnas.

"What is your name?" he asked her. She hesitated for a bit.

"Xani..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name... its Xani. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Your parents have asked me to take you into my Organization and train you on how to control your... special abilities." He extended his gloved hand for her to take it. Xani hesitated to take it. But Xemnas managed to calm her.

"Do not worry; I'll make sure you won't get hurt. I promise."

Xani looked at her brother, to Xemnas, to her parents who nodded and back to Dex.

"Don't worry, lil sis." Dex told her. "Go with him. It's for your own good."

"What about you?" she asked.

"We'll be fine." He hugged her. "We'll come and visit sometime."

"You promise?"

Dex pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Would I lie to you?"

Xani nodded. "Okay." She looked at Xemnas and took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

"Very well." Xemnas said as he opened a Corridor. "Follow me."

Xani took one last look at her family, waved goodbye before shedding a single tear and entered the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joining the Organization

Xemnas and Xani exited the portal into a large round room. There were seats that were way up from the ground. Among the chairs, seven males stared down at Xemnas and their newcomer.

"Stay here." Xemnas told Xani. He teleported to the highest seat: his seat. He began to address the group.

"My fellow members of Organization XIII. I am proud introduce to our newest member; Xani. She has just discovered her power and she has difficulty controlling it, so I took the liberty of doing our former members and old friends a favour: we are going to train her and teach on how to control her power. Now... introduce yourselves."

"Xigbar, Number 2."

"Xaldin. Number 3."

"Vexen. Number 4."

"Lexaeus. Number 5."

"Zexion. Number 6."

"Saix. Number 7."

"Axel. Number 8. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." Xani greeted them. Saix seemed concerned about her.

"Superior. Are you sure we really need this girl? She seems weak." He asked Xemnas. Before Xemnas could answer his question, a dark ball whizzed past Saix's head and impacted on the wall behind him. He looked down to see Xani's hand smoking.

"I heard that, Scar face." Xani insulted him. "You better treat me with respect or I'll kick your ass."

"Why you..." Saix growled.

"That's enough, Saix." Xemnas stopped him.

"But superior."

"I said 'enough!'" Xemnas looked down at Xani. "Now... I'll assign you with a mentor. Lexaeus?"

"Yes, superior?" Lexaeus asked looking up.

"You'll be her trainer. I expect goof progress from you."

Lexaeus nodded in response. Xemnas then again adjusted his gaze to Xani.

"Xani?"

'"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you have a weapon? Cause you'll need it to practice and fight when I send you on missions."

"You never said anything about missions!" Xani retorted. "And yes, I have a weapon."

"Well..." she had a smug look on her face. "I'm sure you'll be quite surprised."

Stretching out her right hand by her side, an orb of light appeared. Slowly the orb formed itself into a Keyblade. The handle was bright red with black stripes, hilt guard had angel wings extended upwards, shaft was engraved with hearts, teeth was constructed with the kanji symbol for light.

"A Keyblade..." Xemnas started. "You wield a Keyblade?"

Xani nodded her head. "Yes. This is my Keyblade. Hope's Light." She dismissed it. "So... what now?"

"I believe that's about it. Welcome to Organization XIII, Number IX. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone, save for Xani and Xemnas, teleported away. She stood in the centre of the floor staring down at the white tiles. She put her hand on her chest and sighed deeply

'I am going to miss you guys. Mother. Father. Brother. I know you've sent me here for my own good. But I promise I'll be become strong so I can protect you. I promise.'

"Xani." Xemnas's voice snapped her back to her senses. She looked up to see him standing in front of her. "Come with me."

He opened a corridor. Xani took his hand and they entered the portal. Exiting into Xemnas's office. He pulled out a black cloak (the female version), black heeled boots, black gloves, black women's trousers and a black shirt.

"Here." He said putting the items in her arms. "This is what you'll be wearing, since you're our newest member and you must wear the required outfit."

"Thanks. Just don't forget your promise that you made to my family." Xemnas smiled in return.

Several hours later

Xani, now wearing her organization outfit, walked down the hallways. She was still getting used to the place and the other members. She wasn't sure that she made the right choice. She stopped in her tracks.

'Did I make the right choice?' she thought. Her elven ears flattened (they have a physical reaction depending on her emotions). 'Will I be able to control my dark powers or will I be corrupted? I'm really afraid. Maybe...'

She lost her train of thought when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She flinched at the sudden event.

"You okay, Xani?" a deep voice asked her. She turned around to see Lexaeus.

"Oh. Lexaeus, I didn't know you were there." Her ears pricked up. Lexaeus couldn't help notice the movement of her ears as they twitched.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are your ears moving on their own?"

"Huh?" Xani looked up, confused. "What'd you mean?"

"Your ears." He stated. "Why are they pointed? And why do they move on their own?"

Xani looked down, silent before speaking. "My ears are pointed because my ancestor was an elf. As everybody knows that the legend says that elves are beautiful. That's where I got my looks and it's the reason my ears are elf-like."

"I see. But why do they move on their own?"

Xani looked up. "They move depending on my emotions."

"Interesting... but anyway, I've been looking for you. Training will start today. Meet me in the training room in 15 mins."

"Okay." She nodded as Lexaeus walked away, not before turning his head to give her a smile, which she responded back.

"I like him already." She said to herself. She was about to walk off until...

"Xani!" she turned to see Xaldin walking toward her.

'Uh oh.'

5 minutes earlier: Xemnas's office.

"Superior, are you certain that she will be useful to us?" Xaldin asked as he, Xemnas and Saix were in Xemnas's office talking about Xani.

"I have good faith in her, Xaldin. I promised her parents, our old friends, that we would train her." Xemnas replied.

"I don't like her, Xemnas." Saix grumbled. "She tried to kill me a few hours ago."

Xemnas chuckled. "I should've told you, Saix, that she can be angered very easily."

Xaldin was silent but he came to a conclusion. 'So when Xani can be angered. I better watch out but first I have to see if she's capable of being in the Organization.' He left the office.

As he walked down the hallways thinking to himself; he heard two voices. Xani's and Lexaeus's.

"...Training will start today. Meet me in the training room in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

Xaldin watched as Lexaeus walked off. "And I have an idea on how to find this out."

He walked up to her. "Xani!"

'Uh oh.' Xani thought. 'What does he want?'

"The Superior needs to see you right now." He told her as he stared down at her due to the fact that she was slightly shorter than everyone else.

"But I'm supposed to be training right now." Xani said.

"Well, now you have to go and see him."

"...But I don't want to. Lexaeus is supposed to be training me. I _want_ to train."

Xaldin frowned "That's an order! Not a request!"

"Well I'm not going!"

"You're going to speak to the Superior, and you're going to do it NOW!" he shouted, glaring.

"NO!" Xani yelled. Suddenly Xaldin grabbed the scruff of her cloak. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Listen Neophyte...! If you don't follow my orders...!" Xani suddenly surprised him by punching him in the stomach. He buckled over clutching his mid section.

"Ugh... Astounding!" he said.

"What?" Xani was confused as she raised one of her thin eyebrows.

Xaldin looked up at her, smiling. "You have so much power in you. Something tells me that you can control something better than darkness."

"..."

"Well I'll be leaving now..." he walked off leaving a silent Xani. "That certainly what I expected..." he said to himself. "...especially coming from someone as small as her."

He took one last glimpse back to see Xani running down the hallway. He slyly smiled and blushed a bit. "She is definitely alot more than what she appears to be."

Training room

"You're late." Lexaeus said he saw Xani enter the area.

"Sorry." Xani apologized. "I had a little mishap."

"Mishap?"

"Never mind. Shall we begin?" she asked summoning her Keyblade. Lexaeus nodded and pulled out his tomahawk. They got into battle stances.

"Ready... begin!"

Xani and Lexaeus charged toward each other and meet their weapons with a clash. They pushed against each other to see who would dominate the other. Lexaeus broke the lock and launched a horizontal swipe. Xani did a back flip avoiding the strike and landed a foot away.

"Impressive." Lexaeus commented.

"Thanks."

"But your lesson still continues." Lexaeus readied to attack. He leapt high into the air and raised his weapon over his head.

"Prepare yourself!" he brought it down. Xani rolled to the side as she barely avoided the powerful attack. She skidded on her feet but was still standing. She was sweating. She lifted her Keyblade, aimed it at Lexaeus.

"Fire!" a huge fireball came out and impacted against his chest. He clutched at his burns. Stunned, Lexaeus snapped back to his senses just to block a strike from Xani. They continued to clash against each others attacks. They jumped back a few metres apart, panting heavily from exhaustion.

"You're doing pretty good." Lexaeus stated. "You seem to keeping your pace with your attacks."

"Thanks." Xani replied. "I got my training from my father. He taught me and my brother combat skills to prepare ourselves for the dangers ahead."

"That concludes today's lesson." He said. "You deserve a little something."

"What?" she asked, dismissing her Keyblade.

"Follow me." Lexaeus opened a corridor and entered. Xani followed.

Twilight Town: Clock Tower

Lexaeus and Xani sat on the ledge of the clock tower watching the sunset. They were quiet for a minute or so when Lexaeus heard praying. He turned his head to Xani. She was praying in ancient Egyptian.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh?" Xani looked up. She realized his question. "Oh this? I'm praying to the sun. I'm religious."

"You're religious?"

"Yeah. I'm an Egyptian paganest. Which means I don't follow the main religions; like Christianity, Jewish or Muslim. I only believe in the Egyptian ways."

"You're Egyptian?"

"Yes. I was born in Egypt, lived there for a few years... then moved to where I currently now."

"...Oh. I see. Hey, Xani?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been a Nobody?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean that how long have you been a Nobody?"

"I've been a Nobody all my life. Been one since I was born. I've experienced what's like to have a heart. But practically, I don't mind not having one."

Lexaeus pulled out two ice-cream bars. "Here." He handed her one. She took it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sea-salt ice-cream." He stated. "Try it."

Xani took a bite. "It's salty but sweet at the same time. It's delicious!"

"It's Axel's favourite. Just remember that I'm still in charge of your training."

Xani giggled.

"What?"

"And I thought you were the '**Silent Hero**'." She laughed. Lexaeus got her joke and burst out laughing. They sat there laughing for a few minutes.

"Lexaeus."

"Yeah."

"I hope this friendship never ends."

"Me too, Xani. Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mission with Xaldin

It has been a week since Xani joined the Organization. She had finished her training with Lexaeus (her mentor), was ready to face any challenge, made friends with most of the member (Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, and Axel), made Saix her rival, already learned how to open a corridor and she developed a crush on Xaldin. Not how many times to deny it, she had to accept that she was in love with Xaldin.

"Axel! I'm gonna kill you!" a voice shouted as Xani saw Axel ran past her only for him to be tackled by Xigbar.

"No! No! Mercy! Mercy! It wasn't my fault I swear!" Axel pleaded.

"Bullshit! I saw you do it, dude!" they started fighting. Xani, fed up with the scene, grabbed them both by the hair and pulled them apart.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. "Explain! Both of you! Now!"

"Well..." Xigbar began. "Axel, being annoying as usual, put glue in my arrow guns."

"That true, Axel?"

"...Yes." Axel started. "But Xigbar blunted my chakrams." Xani stared at Xigbar.

"So basically... it's both your faults. I'm getting fed up with you two constantly fighting all the time. Just stop it!"

"But..." they said in unison.

"Stop!"

"Kay..." they walked off.

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?" .

"Number IX." Xemnas called out, as he walked up to her along with Xaldin.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have been here a week and you know how to control your darkness. Completed your training and your lessons. So I've decided to send you on your first mission."

"Mission? What kind?"

"We've detected a Darkside in Beast's Castle. You and Xaldin are going to find track it down and vanquish it." He opened a corridor. "Now go."

Xaldin and Xani entered the portal.

Beast's Castle: West Hall

The two nobodies entered the hall. They looked around, there was nothing there save for a door, a huge staircase and multiple suits of armour.

"I don't like it." Xaldin spoke. "It's too quiet."

"Yeah." She felt a strange presence. She shivered.

"What is wrong?" Xaldin asked. "Do you sense it?"

"Yes. The heartless is near." Just as she finished, a Darkside appeared before them.

"Looks like it found us." Xaldin stated as he took out his lances and Xani summoned her Keyblade. "You ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Xaldin charged toward the Darkside. It brought its fist down in order to crush him. He avoided it and thrust at least three of his lances into the Darksides hand. It screeched in pain and was hit by a beam of light. It focused its attention on Xani. She rushed it and leapt into the air and brought Hope's Light down.

But as if the Heartless predicated her moves. It swatted her into the nearby wall. Xaldin watched in horror as she fell onto the ground.

"Xani!" he ran over to her and knelt down beside her. "You okay?"

She grunted as she struggled to push herself up but couldn't. "I didn't know Darksides could do that."

"They can't. This is no ordinary heartless. This is one is diff..." he was cut off when the Darkside swatted him away and pounded him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"XALDIN!" Xani screamed. The Darkside turned to face her, raised its fist and brought it down. Xani closed her eyes and waited for the fate that she was about to get.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!" a deep voice called out. Xani opened her eyes and gasped at the sight she saw.

There were two white Nobodies standing before her. They were both humanoid and muscular with bits of black armour on their chests, legs and shoulders. The Nobody symbol was on their chest armour. One carried a huge mallet with spikes on both ends and the other held two battle swords in its hands.

"Lets kill this bastard." The nobody with the spiked mallet charged toward the Darkside, leapt high into the air bringing its weapon onto its head _Literally_ smashing it in. The dazed Darkside had no time to react before it was sliced in two by the nobody with the swords. Defeated, it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The two nobodies walked to Xani, holstering their weapons, and help her up healing her in the process.

"Are you okay?" the mallet wielding nobody asked her.

"...Yes. Thank you." Xani replied. "Who are you?"

"We're your fellow servants." The two nobodies kneeled in front of her. "I am Jugger," he motioned to the Nobody with the swords. "And this is my brother, Lugger."

"You both are my servants?" Xani asked confused.

"Yes. As the higher ups (Organization XIII) controls lesser Nobodies under their command. They can give out orders and they will follow no questions asked." Jugger looked up at Xani.

"And you are our higher up. We will follow your orders to the end, mistress."

"...So, let me get this straight. You two will follow my orders no matter what I say?"

"That is correct, mistress." Lugger answered. "Call us when you need us." They both disappeared.

'My own nobodies that'll be loyal to me.' Xani thought. 'I could get used to that.' She realized something.

"Xaldin!" she ran over to him. He was just regaining conscious. He sat up rubbing his head. He saw Xani kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright? You hurt?"

"No." He replied. "Just a little dazed. What happened? Where's the heartless?"

"Destroyed."

"How?"

"...It's a long story. Here." She held out her hand and Xaldin took it. When Xaldin finally stood up on his feet, he got quite a surprise: Xani hugged him. Tears were falling down her face and her head buried in his chest.

"I could've sworn that you were killed. I thought you were dead." She said as she pulled away wiping the tears.

"But I'm alive and our mission is complete. Let's RTC (Return to The Castle)."

With a wave of his hand, a corridor appeared.

"Shall we?" he asked. He was about to walk in when Xani stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Xaldin, wait. There's something I need to tell you." She said. Her cheeks went a little red as she let go.

"What?"

"... Well, it's hard for me to explain. But..." she lowered her head. Xaldin walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"If you have something to say, spit it out. I haven't got all day."

Xani just looked away. "I'm sorry... it's hard for me to explain. I just can't." Xaldin let go of her and walked into the corridor, leaving her alone standing in front of it.

She mentally slapped herself. "I am such an idiot! Why couldn't I just confess?" she prayed for a minute. "O Mighty Hathor, goddess of love, please give me the courage to tell the one that I love. Please, I beg you. Am I not your humble servant? I put my faith in you and your fellow Egyptian gods and goddesses. Thank you."

She ran into the corridor.

Back the Castle That Never Was, the lounge was a complete wreck. A fight had broken out between Axel, Xigbar, and Vexen. Lexaeus and Xaldin were trying to break them up.

"Stop it! Knock it off!" Lexaeus shouted, trying to pull them apart.

"I kill you, Xigbar!" Vexen yelled, punching Xigbar.

"Not if I kill you first!" Xigbar smacked him.

"I'll fry you both!" Axel screamed as he made two fireball in his hands and tackled the two.

They continued to fight unaware that Xani had appeared, next to Xaldin who had given up on trying to stop the commotion

She sighed. "They're at it again?"

"Yes. It turns that Vexen was conducting his experiments again but Axel interrupted him, causing his lab to explode and they started fighting. Xigbar was just in the neighbourhood when he was struck by a stray fireball. He got mad and joined in." Xaldin explained to her. "They're been at this for over an hour."

"Wanna grab a bite?" she asked.

"Yeah." They walked away.

As they walked down the hallways, Xani started to feel weak. She stumbled to keep her balance. She would've fallen over if Xaldin didn't catch her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I have a massive headache all of a sudden." She replied weakly as he helped her up. 'What's going on?' suddenly her head started to throb violently. She screamed as she clutched her head in pain.

"Xani!" Xaldin yelled as he watched her black out. "Shit..."

Vexen's Lab

"She's in a what?" Xemnas asked as he, Xaldin, Saix and Vexen stood over the bed where an unconscious Xani was.

"It appears to be that she's in a coma, Superior." Vexen answered.

"How is that possible?" Saix asked. Despite being Xani's rival, even he was concerned.

"I don't know. But I'm afraid we'll have to wait until she wakes up."

Xaldin spoke up. "Superior?"

"Yes, Xaldin?" Xemnas asked.

"With your permission, I like to stay and watch over her until she comes out of her coma."

"...If you want to, then I suppose it'll be alright. She's your responsibility."

"Thank you." The other, excluding Xaldin, left. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to her. He sighed. 'I hope you wake up. Please wake up.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Powers

Xani opened her eyes. She found herself floating in darkness. She had no idea where she was. But one thing for sure that she wasn't in the castle.

"Where am I?" she looked around. Nothing. Suddenly a bright light appeared; she shielded her eyes to avoid being blinded. When she opened them, she was standing on a large platform. She looked down at the image: it was her standing back to back with a man. She recognized the man.

"Xaldin?"

The image of her was wielding two Keyblades and an orb was floating beside her. But the orb was a fiery orange colour. The background had a sun above the image of her and Xaldin and surrounding the platform what appeared to be solar flares.

"How is this possible?" she asked herself.

"It's because that this is your awakening." A voice called out. Xani looked around.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Look in front of you, my child." Xani turned to see a fiery figure in front of her.

"Gr- Grandma?"

"Hello, Xani." Mera said. "It's good to see you here."

"Grandma, what happened to me? Why am I here?" Xani asked.

"It's because I have something to tell you." And so Mera explained.

Xani was horrified. She shook her head. "No... No. I don't believe it! I won't! You can't be dead!" she began to cry. "You cant..." she fell on her knees.

"I am sorry but it was time to accept my fate." Mera walked over to Xani, knelt on front of her and lifted her head. "But do not worry."

"..."

"As you long as you have my powers, your new powers, I'll still be with you."

"What is my power now?"

"Your power is the Sun. You can use it to defend yourself, protect others and destroy your enemies."

"But what about the last of your energy?"

Mera smiled. "You'll see, my child." She began to fade away. "You'll see..."

"Grandma..." Xani attempted to reach her but Mera was already gone. Nothing. "She's gone." She felt herself blacking out. "Unh..." she groaned as she collapsed.

Xani shot up with a gasp and a cough. Xaldin saw her wake up.

"Xani. You're awake." He said as she faced him. "Thank goodness."

"Xaldin" she shook her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were in a coma." He explained. "You were out for three days." He held out his hand for her to take it. "Let me help you up." Xani hesitated for a moment but finally took it.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?"

Xani felt dizzy. "A little dizzy." She began to walk out. "I need to lie down. I'll be in my room." She stumbled, Xaldin quickly supported her.

"I'll help you." Much to Xani's surprise, he carried her bridal style. Her face went red but she managed to hide her blush. She rested her head against his chest.

"Thanks." She said softly

Xaldin smiled. "That's alright."

Later: Altar of Naught: Xemnas 

Staring at Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas stood there in silence for a few minutes. He heard a noise behind him. Saix appeared.

"Any news on number IX?" Xemnas asked.

"...Yes. It appears that she's come out her coma. She's in her room." Saix said.

"That is good. I promised her parents that I'll keep her safe and..." something caught his eye. "Wait. What is that?"

The sky became bright sky blue. Kingdom hearts disappeared and the storm along with it. Finally a sun-like sphere formed giving daylight to the World That Never Was.

"Remarkable." Xemnas simply said. Saix frowned and teleported away.

"This is truly a gift to this dark and gloomy world."

Xani's room

Xani laid on her bed resting her head on her pillows. She sighed.

"Grandma..." she turned on her side. A bright light shone into her room through the windows nearly blinding her. She got up and went to the window and stared out through the glass.

She noticed the sun in the sky high above the castle. It was no longer night like it usually was. Instead it was daytime. She smiled and closed her eyes embracing the warmth of the suns rays. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were emitting an aura around them.

"Thank you... so much. I promise you that I'll use it to good use."

"Xani. You're awake?" she turned to see Xigbar standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Xigbar."

"Hey, kiddo. Glad to see you're out of your coma. When I was quite worried when I heard the news." He put his arm around her. "Thought you were never going to come out. Oh. And by the way." He whispered something in Xani's ear. She went completely red.

"I-I-I d-don't what you're talking about, number II." She stuttered as she turned her head away.

Xigbar smirked. "Oh come on, it's pretty obvious that you like Xaldin."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Do!" she realized her mistake. "Damn..."

"Ha! You like Xaldin. You like Xaldin!" he sang teasing her which caused her to glare.

"Get out!"

Xigbar ran out laughing. Xani sat down on her bed puzzled.

'Do I really like Xaldin?' she thought. 'I don't know. I mean he's cute, always calm, caring and... AAGH! I can't deny it. Xigbar's right! I'm in love with Xaldin...'

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lexaeus." She opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey. Listen, uh, you wanna go to Twilight Town? The clock tower?"

"Sure." She replied. "It's nice to get out. Let's go." They teleported to Twilight Town

Xaldin paced the floor in the lounge area. He was thinking.

'How am I going to tell her that I like her?' he thought. 'How am I gonna confess? What if she doesn't like me back? I need help!'

"Something wrong, Xaldin?" Zexion asked as he walked in.

"No. Not at all."

"...I see. Well... I'll talk to you later when you're not crazy." Zexion walked out. 'Something's up and I'm gonna find out.'

Xaldin continued pacing the room for a few minutes until...

"I've got it!" he grasped his hands together. "I just the two." He teleported and ending up in front of a house. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice called out from inside. The door clicked open revealing Dax.

"Xaldin?"

"Hey Dax, can I come in? There's something I need to ask you." Dax raised an eyebrow but motioned for him to come in.

"Come in." Xaldin walked inside. He sat down on one of the couches while Dax sat on the armchair.

"So..." he began. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Dax. I need your advice. I know it's not like me to ask you and all but..."

"Xaldin." Dax cut him off before he began babbling. "Just tell me."

"... I'm in love with your daughter. But I don't know how to tell her. Can you help me?"

Dax smiled. "So you have feelings towards Xani. But you're afraid that she wont like you back." He thought for a moment. "I can help you with that."

Xaldin perked up. "You will?"

"Of course. Anything to help a friend." he leaned forward. "Now... I'll tell you everything that you need to know."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! ME again. I apologize for the late update. Writers block. *Shakes fist* Curse you!

I forgot to mention that this story is set during the events of Birth by Sleep but the storylines gonna be different and the characters will involve mine and a few of the main _actual _characters. But enough of that, i'll explain later.

Right now, here's a romance chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Just my OC's

* * *

Confessions

The next day in the castle, Xigbar, Axel and Zexion stood in the lounge area in silence. Axel broke the silence.

"Pretty glad that she's came out her coma. We were worried." He said.

Zexion nodded. "But I have to say I'm pretty pleased that her deceased grandmother has given us this wonderful gift."

The three heard a noise and a corridor opened: Xaldin stepped out with a stern look on his face. He ignored the three and walked down the hallway.

"What's Xaldin up to?" Axel asked.

"Let's see." Zexion suggested.

"Well let's find out!" Xigbar shouted. And so they did. After minutes of walking, they found out that Xaldin had come to a stop outside a door.

"I hope she says yes." He said to himself. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" the door opened to reveal Xani. She got a surprise to see Xaldin there. "Oh, hi."

"Hey, ah..." Xaldin rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you and I could, ah..." he turned to his right not looking at her. "Well, I wanted to..."

"Xaldin, are you asking me out?" Xani asked. Xaldin's eyes widened and a blush came across his face. He shot around to face her.

"No, no. I... I was... was... wondering if... if you and I... would l-like to spend the day together. As in hang out." He stuttered.

"Well, alright. Sounds fun. See ya later. Oh. And meet me in Venice, I know a perfect restaurant."

"K. Later." Xani closed her door. Xaldin face palmed.

"Ugh... I screwed up." He groaned. "Why couldn't I just say that I wanted to ask her out?"

"Hey, Xaldin!" Xigbar called out as he, Zexion and Axel walked up to him. He puts his arm around his shoulder. "We couldn't help but overhear that you and Xani are going to _HANG OUT TOGETHER_."

"What?" Xaldin tried to speak.

"I got just the look for you, man." Zexion smiled as he said. The three tackled him.

In a different room, the four stood there (Xaldin stood there half naked save for his boxers. The others examined him.

"Leave this to me." Zexion said, smiling. Sounds of him and Xaldin struggling were heard.

"Hold still, date boy!"

Later: Venice: park

Xaldin sat on a bench wearing a grey tuxedo ignoring the stares of the Italian people who walked past. He tugged at his collar, nervously.

"Where is she? I hope she shows."

"Oh..." he turned to see Xani coming up to him. Her hair was how she usually kept it but the difference was that she was wearing a yellow dress with black high heels.

"I see you got dressed up." She stated.

"Yeah. Same to you."

"It's kinda funny to see you this way." She giggled.

"Hmm." He chuckled. He stood up. "Shall we?"

"Let's go."

The two walked in silence. Not saying a word as they walked across the bridges.

'She's really beautiful.' Xaldin thought. He suddenly felt something grab his hand. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Xani's hand holding his hand.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"The restaurant you mentioned earlier. Where is it?"

"It's not far. Just around this corner. I have an uncle who owns it. The manager and one of the staff. He's famous in Venice for his lasagne." They turned the corner to see a large single storey restaurant. It could fit over a thousand people.

They entered through the doors. It was a full place, well not entirely but there were a lot of people.

"No, no, no! The chocolate was supposed to be _in_ the soufflé!" a middle aged Italian man with a thin moustache wearing a chef's outfit (minus the hat) ordered his staff of men and women around. "Where is the lasagne? This is the special order! You undercooked the meat, stupid! Do it again!" a random chef tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir." The chef said.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"There's somebody here." The chef walked off back to his station. The man turned to see Xani and Xaldin.

He chuckled pleased. "There she is. My favourite niece. Xani!" he exited the counter arms out wide. "Good to see you again!"

"Hi Uncle Mario. I see you've been taking care of yourself."

Mario let out a pleased laugh. "Of course. Of course. Ten years it has been." He noticed Xaldin. "And who is this?"

"Xaldin." Xaldin introduced himself. He and Mario shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Table for two? Right this way." He led the two over to a table. They sat on either side. Mario pulled out a pad and pen.

"Now what can I get you two?"

"I'll have the special order." Xani stated.

"One serving of lasagne. Excellent choice. And you?" he looked at Xaldin.

"Same thing." Xaldin replied.

"Alright then. Drinks?"

"Coffee."

"I'll have green tea." Xani said.

"Be right back." Mario left. A few minutes later he returned with their orders. He put them on the table. "Here you go. It's on the house. Enjoy."

"Thanks uncle." Xani thanked him.

Half an hour later there was an awkward silence. Xani tried to start a conversation.

"...Xaldin..." Xaldin didn't look up. "Xaldin..."

"Huh?" he looked up. Xani giggled. "What?"

"You have something on your face. Let me get it for you." Using a napkin, she wiped off the scrap of food off Xaldin's face. She noticed Xaldin's mood.

"Are you okay...? You seem pretty down today. In fact you've been like that all day."

"It's nothing..." Xaldin leaned back in his chair. Xani lowered her head in sadness.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"...Wanna go to the park?"

"K..."

Park: 5pm

A breeze was blowing now making the temperature cooler.

"Ah..." Xani sighed as she let the breeze cool her down. "It's so nice out here now." She turned to see Xaldin sitting on a park bench. She walked over to him, sat down and poked his hand to get his attention.

"Been quite an awkward day, hasn't it? But it's nice to get outside once in a while, don't cha think?"

"Yea... I guess so. Hey, Xani. There's something I need to tell you."

"What...?"

"Well..." he hesitated. "I wish to apologize for my behaviour today. I'm just a little nervous. Because the truth is... when I asked you if you wanted to hang out, I really wanted to ask you out. I really wanted to but I messed up."

Xani blinked. "Continue."

"When you first joined up and on that day you resisted my orders. It wasn't really an order; I was testing your will of capability."

"So that's why you and I argued."

"Yes. Something about you that made... well you know... like you."

"I'm sorry?"

Xaldin sighed. "The point is... I really like you, Xani. I want to be with you. I want you to be my lover."

Xani smiled. "Xaldin... I..."

"You're going to say no, aren't you?" he was answered with Xani laughing.

"No. What you said is very moving. Because I like you too, no more than that, I love you. I want you to be my lover. I wanna be with you. Forever."

Xaldin smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." He leaned in closer to her and she did the same. They were about to kiss but...

"What is the meaning of this?" a male voice called out. Xani and Xaldin turned to the source. A man around the age of 20 stood there. He was a large Spanish man. He wore a blue suit and black tie and his black hair tied in a pony-tail.

Xani recognized the man. "Oh no..."

"Xani. My love. It is good to see you again." The man walked up to them.

"Hello Ramón." Xani said with disgust.

"You know him?" Xaldin asked.

Ramón piped up. "Of course she does. I'm her fiancé."

"No you're not!" Xani shouted.

"Fiancé?" Xaldin asked.

"About nine years ago when Ramón and I meet. We weren't a couple at the time. His family insisted that he and I were to wed. My family never agreed to it. He's just too thick."

"I see." He looked at Ramón. "You better go."

Ramón let out a laugh. "Not without Xani." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

She yanked her hand away. "No. I'm not going. Not with you. I don't like you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't love you, Ramón. You are a thick headed stalker and a pervert!" she looked at Xaldin. She hugged his arm. "Besides... I've already found someone and he's found me."

Ramón frowned and stormed off in a huff.

"Sorry you had to see that." She apologized.

"That's alright."

"I just wanna back to the castle." Xaldin nodded and opened a portal. They stepped through.

Later: Hallways

Xaldin was quite disappointed for multiple reasons: he didn't get to kiss the one he loved and two; his papers were jacked up.

"Damn! More paperwork to do." He said to himself as he walked down the hallways. He saw a shadow behind him. He turned to see Xani.

"Xani?"

"Xaldin." Before he had anytime to react, Xani ran up to him and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, Xaldin was stunned. His eyes widened and his face went red.

"I had the best day ever." She winked and walked away.

"..." Xaldin dropped his papers in surprise. His right eye began twitching.

"Hey Xaldin, you're back." Xigbar called out as he came up to him.

"So how'd it go?"

Xaldin didn't respond.

"Hellooo... Xaldin." No reply. "HEY!" Xaldin fell over with a thud. "Guessing by your face, it didn't go well."

Early morning: 6am

It was around 6 in the morning and everything was quiet and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Xani that is. Wearing only her white nightgown and her hair being the only light in the dark hallways. She crept through the hall being careful not to make a noise until she stopped in front of a door. She knocked. And waited.

Xaldin woke up to a knock on his door. 'Who could that be?' he thought as he got up, wearing his black gown. He walked to the door.

Xani looked down waiting for the door to open. It did, she looked up to see Xaldin staring down at her.

"Xani?" he asked.

Xani took his hands in hers. "Xaldin. There's something I want to show you. Come with me." She said opening a corridor leading to the altar of Naught.

Without saying a word, Xaldin followed her.

They arrived on the Altar of Naught only to see magnificent scenery. There was a sunrise just in the horizon.

Taking in its beauty, Xaldin and Xani cuddled close to each other.

"I love you, Xani. I don't want this to end." Xaldin smiled as she looked up at him. They stared into each others eyes as she cupped his face in her hand.

"I know, Xaldin. I know." She closed her eyes and leaned towards him. He did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist until they touched foreheads.

"I want this relationship to last. I want to enjoy every moment of this."

Xaldin smiled. "Me too."

Enjoying their moment together. They finally gave each other a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

What'd you think? Read and Review.

Oh I just remembered, i wont be writing anymore chapters for awhile because it's my birthday on December 20 and I'll being going away on holiday for christmas. But when i get back, more chapters will be posted.

CYA!


End file.
